Persona 5: Let Us Start The Game
by Zakutsa
Summary: A group of young misfits dared to challenge the ways of the normal society and break free from their chains. From the highly praised Persona series, this fan-made story is based on the upcoming Persona 5. What awaits? Read the story to found out!


**Author's Notes** : Hello fellow readers and Persona fanatics, I am your humble writer Zakutsa. You can call me Zak for short. Like many of you who read this, I am in love with the Shin Megami Tensei games, particularly the Persona series. This story is indeed my first publish. Any feedback on the story is always welcome. Now sit back and use your imagination!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Persona 5, or any of the following content. This story is purely fan-made and has no value other than entertainment purpose.

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Your New Life**

 **April 09, 2017 – Saturday –**

As the cold windy days of winter has gone by, spring has once again come to the city of Tokyo. Hills have become lavishly green. Swallow birds are chirping above the streetlights. Cherry blossom trees bloom magnificently with its beautiful pink leaves. The urban metropolis is now bustling with the young and old eager for their dream goals.

But not everyone has the same ideal goal of passion. Sometime people have to sacrifice any type of possession to acquire that goal. Some people forsake even their own humanity for what is right.

 **\- Bzzzt, Bzzzt, Bzzzzt -**

A flickering light shines upon on a desolate room. No doors, but instead prison cell bars on the side of the room. Inside the dimly lit room, a black-haired teenager boy is lying on top of a bed.

"Nggh." The boy groaned.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked at the blank ceiling before he stood up. He noticed immediately that he appears to be locked up in a cell room. He looked down and see that he is wearing some type of a prison uniform. His right leg is chained to a wall. Confused and angry, he grabbed the bars out of frustration. All he could see outside from the prison room was darkness. Pitch-black darkness.

Suddenly, light sprang upon the empty darkness. The color of the room turned into a shade of midnight blue. A shadowy figure can be seen.

"Ah it appears me that you have woken up, my dear guest," said the shadow figure.

The boy looked closely to his mysterious warden. The figure was not of a normal human. The creature had a particular long nose and wore a black suit. Its eyes was bulging with red veins.

He grunted and told the creature, " **Who the hell are you**?"

"Ah forgive my manners, I have not properly introduce myself." The creature bowed its head slightly to the boy.

"My name is **Igor** , I am a resident of the Velvet Room that you see upon."

"It's more of a jail room." The boy quickly responded.

"This domain changes each time for every guest's journey." Igor reassured the boy that the prison barred room is actually the manifestation of his struggling future.

"Now then would you tell me your name?" asked Igor.

The boy became irritated and yelled, "Why should I tell you? All of this is nonsense to my ears. This prison is my own journey? **The hell with that**!"

"Such a troublesome guest we have today" A child's voice can be heard inside the room. The voice is of a girl who speaks with authority and pride.

"Indeed Onee-san, this man has no respect for our master." Again another child's voice can be heard, but this time of a young boy.

Out of nowhere, a pair of twins appeared in front of the black-haired boy. Their appearance and age is no more than a 10-year old child would appeared to be. They each wore a navy blue uniform along with black gloves and hats that would belong to a prison guard. Surprisingly, they also wore eye-patches for mysterious reason. The girl with the long braided ponytail has her left eye covered. The boy with the curly bun hair has his right eye covered in the same way.

"Master, this man deserved to be punished. Allow me to reform his behavior." Said the girl as she pointed her finger at the black-haired boy.

Igor grinned and lifted his hand up. "Now now, there is no need for violence, **Gretel**. You too as well **Hansel**."

The twins obeyed their master's commands like a loyal dog. Even though Igor calmed the twins, they still glared at the black-haired boy with their cold eyes.

Unchanged by the twins' icy gaze, the black-haired boy was becoming more agitated by the second. The fact that his freedom is restricted and chained behind bars is enough for him to be unstable.

"Hey, how long are you going to keep me like this?" He questioned this to Igor.

"Do not worry, this place is no more than a mere dream of yours. Your physical body is far beyond of this room. You will soon wake up and eventually lead into a journey of yours. What is your journey? That I do not know myself. All that I know is that your adventure will be dangerous and the risks are very high." Igor explained all of this to the boy.

"But if possible, I would like to hear your name." Igor persisted on asking this question.

The black-haired boy sighed. "…It's **Kaitou**. That's my name."

"Hmmm….Interesting." Igor grinned his smile widely.

Suddenly a bell whistle blow its sound inside of the room.

"It appears that we are running out of time. I will assure you that we will meet again on your next visit. Until then farewell." Said Igor.


End file.
